Just Friends
by xJess1993x
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Best Friends. Leaving for different university's. Can they admit there feelings, especially when something unplanned comes there way.
1. Best Friends

**Disclamier: I do not own High School Musical or it's characters. I also don't own the Jonas Brothers or their songs.** Do you think they would be single if I did ;)

As his red robe brushes against the grass, he looked back at the eyes looking at him. It was his final chance to say goodbye, today he was graduating from High School. The memories which lasted forever. As he walked up to the stage those memories flooded back to him. His first basketball game, his first musical, being made captain, the day when she walked into his life. His best friend Gabriella Montez. At last he made it to the podium and looked again at everyone, when he heard his cue.

"Giving the graduation speech, Troy Bolton."

Troy looked at everyone and gave a small smile. It was here, him and his class mates were graduating, Troy could feel his eyes wheal up, it wasn't time to leave High School, splitting up from all his friends. Everyone was just staring at him so he started to speak.

"East High is a place where the teachers encouraged us to break the status quo. To find our selves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean creme bruele. Where a brainic can break down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person changes us all. East High has given us friends we keep for the rest of our lives, and I guess that means we really are all in this together.'Cos once a wildcat...ALWAYS A WILDCAT." Troy looked up to see everyone cheering, hoping no one noticed he wiped a tear from his eye, and walked down into the crowd to meet his friends. That is when he saw her.

She was standing there looking at Troy, which a smile on her face, a smile which wouldn't last long. Troy smiled back at her taking in her all her feaures from her shoulder length ebony hair which was in perfect curls to her black heels he coudnd't believe this would the last day he was going to see her, the last day to see Gabriella.

"You quit looking yet Wildcat?" Gabriella's curls bounced as she shook her head at Troy.

Troy blushed, yes she may of been his best friend they shared everything they knew except one thing. Troy had been Crushing on her since Freshman year. This was the one thing Gabriella didn't know about Troy. Troy had his serects, and so did Gabriella, she liked Troy back.

Troy finally came out of his trance and wrapped his hands around her, "Well who could blame me? After all you leave tomorrow."

Gabriella looked at the grass, Troy was right. Tomorrow she would be leaving for Stanford University leaving everything behind. Her Mom, Friends, Family and Troy who was going to stay in Albuquerque, Troy managed to get the schlorship he wanted. The only person who she would see was Taylor, she was also going to Stanford. "Troy, I know I leave tomorrow. But let's take one day at a time, all what matters is right here and right now."

Troy could feel a smile creep across his face, he had a few hours left with her, he would make the most out of it, Troy was about to speak when he heard a squeal.

"Are you two coming to the party tonight?" Sharpay was standing right in front of Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay always held the biggest parties in Albuquerque, no one could refuse a Evans party.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, it was the party Sharpay had been talking about for the last 2 months, they had already told her a million times that they were going. Gabriella looked at her watch it was 3:00pm, the party started at 7:00pm that only gave her 4 hours to finish packing her things for Stanford, and to get ready for the party. "Hey I better go. I have loads of packing to do, and get ready. Bye Sharpay. Bye Troy."

Troy could see Gabriella walking off when he shouted something out, "GABBY. YOU WANNA LIFT TONIGHT?" Troy could see her smiing and nodding in the distance. "I'LL PICK YOU UP AT HALF SIX"

Gabriella was applying her last bit of make up when she heard the bell ring. She smiled she knew who it was. Gabriella finished putting on her mascara when she heard a voice.

"Wow...this sound looks empty since the last time I was here."

Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway. Gabriella had to admit, if someone didn't know she was going to University they would of mistaken it for a room which has never been used. "So are we going now?"

Troy just looked around the room "Yeah if you want."

Together they walked downstairs and Gabriella said bye to her mum promising to be back at no later then 1, unless she was sleeping around Sharpay's which would be 8.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the car, sitting in silence they couldn't bear the thought that it was nearly goodbye, to break the mood Gabriella stuck a CD into the CD player.

_There she goes again the girl I am in love with.  
It's cool we're just friends. We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual. It's cool we're just…_

Troy looked at Gabriella, this was his song. His song about him and Gabriella. Their song.

_ I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

Gabriella smiled this is how she felt about Troy, and wanted no one to know. Just her.

_ Everyone knows it's meant to be..._

"...Falling in love, just you and me"

"Troy what did you just say?" Gabriella looked at Troy, did she hear right?

Troy just looked at Gabriella confused he didn't say anything. He was just singing the song in his head, well he hoped it was just his head. He glanced again at Gabriella and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "I didn't say anything."

"But I thought...never mind we are here. Thanks Troy." Gabriella gave Troy a small hug as he got out of the car.

"Now if you want to go home or anything, find me, call me, whatever I am here for you, you got that." Oh how Troy wished he could be there with her for years to come not just for the night.

Gabriella giggled, "Are you my mother or something?"

Troy just winked, "I sure hope not."

**3 hours later**

The lounge room which was acting as a dance floor, was full with the Ex-Senior's of East High. Everyone in the room had drank alcohol of some kind, some more than others, but not enough to pass out, but enough to not drive home or think straight. Gabriella was dancing with Sharpay and Taylor when she heard her mobile go off, "One second"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. Lover Boy."

Gabriella just stared at Sharpay and gave her "what you on about?" look.

Taylor, her best friend since starting East High laughed. "If you don't know who lover boy is. Troy Bolton."

Gabriella just looked at her friends in disbelief, she had told them for the last 4 years that her and Troy would never be. "Taylor, you know me and Troy are best friends. Anyway it is too late. I leave in a few hours."

Sharpay shook Gabriella. "Hello?! Earth to Gabriella! Troy Bolton. Hot. Cute. Kind. Caring. My next door neighbor. Hot. Take him."

Gabriella just walked off. To look at her phone. To see a message from Troy:

_Hey Gabs._

_Just wondering when would you like to leave?  
Yeah I might slightly be drunk but who isn't?  
I'll call you a cab, but at least tell me when you are going,  
I'll need to say goodbye._

_Troy x_

Gabriella could feel tears in her eyes, no more Troy she looked at the time 12:30. She better be going she was about to text Troy when she saw a dirty blond mop in the crowd. He looked back with his piercing blue eyes, so Gabriella gave a signal to the door which he happily accepted, and they walked outside.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Gabriella was now crying. She couldn't bear the thought that all of her friendships except for Taylors were over. Troy could see the tears in Gabriella's eyes and wiped them with his thumb, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah. I can't believe it is here. I would be lying if I said I wanted this to come." Troy could feel himself cracking, he couldnt stand these goodbyes, not a goodbye from the girl he loved.

"Troy. I better be going. I'll miss you." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek, and was walking towards the road where she would wait for a taxi, when she felt a strong pair of hands on her arm, she turned around to see Troy.

"Gabriella. If you left now I would live with regret for the rest of my life. I don't know how to say this. You don't need to answer but let me get this off my chest. I love you Gabriella Montez."


	2. Don't Leave

_"Gabriella. If you left now I would live with regret for the rest of my life. I don't know how to say this. You don't need to answer but let me get this off my chest. I love you Gabriella Montez."_

_

* * *

_

There was a soft buzz coming from the room. It was too early to deal with anything this early but she guessed it might be important so Gabriella rolled over to the side to see her cell phone vibrating with a new text, glancing at the clock she looked at the time she saw it was flashing 7:00 am. Thinking that the text was worth the look she flipped open her phone to see the message was from Sharpay.

_Where were you last night? I told your Mum you are around mine! Anyway please text me before you get to Standford. Shar x_

Realization hit Gabriella today she was leaving for Stanford. Quickly looking at the clock she shot up to see her clothes on the floor, and a person next to her. She looked at the topless person and herself to her clothes on the floor, and then at her surroundings this wasn't her empty room it was a room painted red and white with a few basketballs scattered everywhere. Thoughts were running through Gabriella's mind she couldn't believe it her once best friend now sleeping next to her. She slept with Troy Bolton. Quickly gathering her clothes and getting dressed she smiled at a sleeping Troy. She would miss him, he one hour they would have gone their separate ways. All ready she again glanced at the clock. 7:15am if she wanted to get home on time she would have to start walking in the next few minutes. Searching Troy's desk she found a pad of paper and smiled it was the notebook that Taylor gave him last year, it had the heading _A Note From Troy_. Crossing out the name Troy and replacing it with her name Gabriella started to right a note. It took Gabriella about 5 minutes to decide what to put, once ready she laid it on his clothes, he must surly pick them up. Picking up her stuff she looked at Troy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Saying "I'll miss you Wildcat."

Gabriella was about to leave Troy's room when she heard a groan, and a voice. "You say what?"

Looking back she sees Troy sitting up, looking at the room like she did 15 minutes earlier. "We...did we? We had..." Troy was questioning Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the floor, she couldn't for some reason look at Troy in the face but manged the single word. "Yeah"

Troy was still taking everything in when he saw Gabriella ready to leave, he was about to ask what she was doing when it hit him like a ton of red bricks. She was leaving. Planning to walk. As quick as he could Troy grabbed all his clothes, and got dressed as quick as it could and smiled at Gabriella who had a very confused expression on her face. "And you think I'd made you walk?"

* * *

The car journey was extremly silent Gabriella and Troy not looking at each other. It was like the previous night had wiped them complety not knowing what to say to each other. All they could hear was the music inside their head. Today was to soon to say goodbye. Gabriella was thinking about all the good times and how they were always there for each other, the school plays, the amount of times her and Troy were told off for talking. All suddenly coming to an end. Gabriella was woken out of her thoughts by Troy.

"Gabs we're here."

Looking at Troy she gave a small smile. "So you know...em...see you Troy."

Troy looked at Gabriella also smiling but not knowing what to do was he to kiss her or not? Yes he should but where? Every emotion was building up in Troy not knowing what to do he suddenly snapped out of it when he heard her speak to him. "Yeah see you as well. Bye."

Gabriella slowly got out of Troy's truck and started making her way inside her house looking back once to take a last look at Troy.

* * *

Throwing his basketball up and down was the only way to ignore his thoughts, but today throwing a basketball wasn't enough. Nothing was enough lying on his bed Troy was trying to get all the memories out of his head. When he heard his phone vibrate, tired he flipped his phone open and looked at the new text message.

_Wildcat that better not be a basketball I can see being thrown. You have been things to do. Go and get your girl. Shar x_

A panic struck through Troy, nearly running into his accult desk he sat down and longed onto the computer which prompted to enter his password _Gabriella_. Nearly screaming at the computer it finally loaded, Troy was muttering to himself. _Come'on...JFK Airport, New York, Chicago, San Francisco. San Francisco! _Looking at the page her flight departed at 10:00 it was now 9:15. Grabbing his keys and throwing on a jacket he quickly wrote a note for his Mum and Dad

_Mom Dad,_

_Something Important_

_Troy x_

Spirting to the truck it was 9:17 Troy was counting down in his head 43 minutes to get to her. Troy was driving through the streets of Albuquerque at speeds he never thought of doing, until he hit the traffic lights. He would have at least a 15 minute wait in the traffic.

* * *

Gabriella was looking at the clock it was 9:42 then at the floor. She wasn't ready to leave everyone she knew, she could feel tears build up in her eyes. This was the end of everything and at one point of the night she thought that it was the Start of Something new but it wasn't. It was ending right in front of ends. Gabriella felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she looked up as flash as she could to see Taylor.

Taylor was looking at Gabriella she had never seen her best friend so upset her ends where all puffy from crying and not getting enough sleep. Sure they were leaving everything behind but it wasn't like they couldn't visit their friends once every 3 months. But she didn't know the sorrows of Gabriella the fact that she won't see Troy again in ages. Taylor for once was on her friends side believing that Troy and her were friends, and let it out in a single comment hoping to make Gabriella smile. "At least you didn't do what me and Sharpay were trying to do for the last 4 years, and get you and Troy together. Otherwise you would be a lot worse."

Taylor hoping to get a smile from her best friend was greeted by more tears. Taylor was left speechless, "Gabriella I was telling and joke. And also you and Troy never got together, so what is the problem, why you crying?"

Gabriella just hugged Taylor, and looked for her and Taylor's mums who were buying some coffee."Taylor you don't know. But we did get together we slept together last night."

Taylor was confused just to hug Gabriella back.

* * *

Skidding into a parking place Troy looked at the clock 9:50. Running into the airport he was looking for the right boarding area but could hear the intercom, "Flight to San Francisco boarding now closing" Troy panicking quickly found an airport attendant who pointed him in the right direction. Running as fast as he could he reached the boarding area to be stopped, "I'm sorry sir but the boarding is now closed."

Troy didn't know what to say but he had to argue he wanted his Gabriella back," But my frien...my bes...my...my girlfriend is on that plane."

But Troy's arguing didn't work. Troy just sat down in the waiting area just to see the flight to depart with his heart. Looking at the the posters and everything around the airport he knew what he had to do, to get his girl back.

* * *

  


**Just like to say a big thank you to **

**_XxloveismexX,_  
_windmillwindup,_  
and  
_Clembo29_  
For reviewing the first Chapter.**

**Review Please.**

**Jess  
x**


End file.
